Chosen
by sakura-sweeti
Summary: Adrenaline rushing through her body, she leapt over the tall, stone wall and ducked behind the nearest tomb stone. Her eyes darted to where the shadow was making its way towards her. Taking a steadying breath, she jumped out to face her opponent.
1. Dark Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I swear it, not one!**

**Author's Note: This is one of my stories that I had posted before. It's totally changed now though! And I think its waaaay better, but that's only me...please read it and tell me what you think! It may get a bit confusing at the end, but I swear everything will be explained in the next chapter!**

**Summary: Its summer and Hermione's just going into her sixth year at Hogwarts. But she keeps having some very strange dreams. Very strange, but significant dreams. **

**

* * *

CHOSEN**

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Dreams**

_Adrenaline rushing through her body, she leapt over the tall, stone wall and ducked behind the nearest tomb stone. Her eyes darted to where the shadow was making its way towards her. Taking a steadying breath, she jumped out to face her opponent._

_But there was nothing there._

_Sighing, she rested her hands on her knees and crouched down glancing around, wondering where the figure had gone. Standing up, she turned around and stood face to face with the shadow._

_Looking up his face, she saw pure evil. His face was twisted and his fangs gleamed bone-white in the moonlight. She knew what it was, it was a vampire. And it was up to her to kill it._

_Suddenly, she knew what to do. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew a stake. Ducking out of the way of one of his punches, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over her back. Jumping on top of him, she tried to stake him, but he gave her a mighty shove and she flew into a headstone and banged her head, instantly seeing stars. Trying to regain her focus, she shook her head, but felt the figure grabbed her around the waist, and then drop her onto the ground. Getting on top of her, he leaned down towards her neck, his fangs bared,_

_"No," she cried, twisting around in his grasp. Feeling a sudden strength flow through her body, she punched him in his face and jumped up._

_Running over to him, she did a double flip and jammed the stake into his unbeating heart. Giving her one last push, he exploded into dust._

_EnD oF dReAm _

Hermione Granger woke up drenched in sweat. She was having those dreams again. Getting out of her warm bed, she walked over to the window. Opening the window, she welcomed the cool night air. Closing her eyes, she felt the air brush wisps of hair out of her face.

Those bloody dreams scared the crap out of her. They seemed so real. She felt the adrenaline rush through her body, the pain of being beat around by the vampire...she felt it all.

Why was this happening to her? Hermione had thought that Harry was the one who was supposed to be having the horrible dreams. She didn't understand any of it, and she felt like she needed to learn about it. She needed to know what these dreams meant.

The dreams were reoccurring and always the same. She would be out in the cemetery and then stake the vampire.

Opening her eyes, Hermione decided that she was going to find out what these dreams were. She was going to find out what they meant and why she kept dreaming about them.

Opening her eyes, she looked out onto the street. It looked so peaceful, and of course it was. Everyone was sleeping, and she should be too.

Walking slowly back to her bed, she sank into it and pulled the covers over her, but she didn't sleep right away, because she knew the dreams would come back and haunt her all night.

**Morning...**

Hermione woke up with her room full of sunshine. It was a brand new day, a new day to start searching for information about her dreams. Hermione had decided to look through her own books first, maybe her old divination books that she'd barely read. They probably didn't have any useful information about anything but it was worth a try.

She didn't want to go skipping around town in search of books about deciphering dreams about killing vampires. People would think she was insane.

Hermione walked over to the washroom and flicked on the light. Looking in the mirror, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and made a face at the bags under her eyes. Quickly brushing her teeth and combing the knots out of her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, she went back into her room and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, she opened the fridge door and pulled out some food. Gobbling it down, she glanced over at the answering machine and saw that there was a message on it. Pressing the button, she listened to the message.

_"Hey honey, its Mom and Dad. We got up early to take a drive. We were going to ask you to come, but you wouldn't wake up. We figured that you would be okay by yourself for a few hours. But...the car broke down sweetie...so; Dad and I are going to try to get home soon. We'll call your with an update soon. We love you! Bye!"_

Hermionedidn't mind that her parents weren't going to be here. She didn't really want to be bothered while she was researching. Bringing the divination books down to the table, she started reading.

**Three hours later...**

Three hours later, Hermione was no where. She had found some vague references, but nothing definite. It was all very sketchy material and Hermione wanted something more solid.

Hermione walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. Rubbing her temples, she tried to think of other ways to get information about strange dreams or analyzing dreams and whatnot.

Suddenly she jumped up. "The library. Gawd, I am such an idiot! Why didn't I think of that it the first place," she criticized out loud. Mentally scolding herself, she half ran/half skipped out the front door and down the autumn touched streets.

Hermione loved the autumn. It was her favorite time of year and she loved being outside when it was all around her. She loved the feel of the light, warm wind on her face and the smell of leafy leaves in the air. Hermione watched as the red, orange and gold leaves formed mini tornadoes and swept across peoples front lawns and the near-empty streets.

It seemed like in no time at all Hermione was at the library. The library was an old building, made of stone and cement. It looked as if it had been there forever and a year, but it held strong and looked very powerful. There were beautiful colored deciduous trees lining the brick walk that lead up to the library. And off to one of the side stood and old stone fountain. Perched on a pedestal was an evil looking snake and the greenish-blue water was squirting out of its mouth and falling into the fountain below, where some massive looking goldfish were kept. Hermione remembered one time where she had fallen in. Her mother had screamed and made a huge deal of it and had yelled at no one in particular as a kind man pulled Hermione out of the mess.

Hermione chuckled as she remembered the memory and strolled up the walkway. Pulling open the large front doors that were made of oak, Hermione walked into the dimly lit library.

Hermione suddenly wondered if this was such a good idea, the librarian, Mrs. Grawly was quite a strange one. She would probably try to pry into Hermione's mind and try to figure out what was going on. It was going to be pretty hard trying top find the information by herself. The library didn't have any computers to search for the information that you wanted and the only way to find exactly what you wanted was by asking the creepy librarian yourself.

Finally deciding there was no way out of it; Hermione walked quietly over to the big front desk and looked at Mrs. Grawly. The librarian hadn't heard her approach because she was so involved in stamping a bunch of papers. Hermione glanced at the stamp mark that was left behind, it said 'OVERDUE'. Hermione couldn't help but make a little snigger. Mrs. Grawly sure must enjoy making those stamps, because she still didn't look up. The librarian was wearing a ploofy white blouse and dangly parrot earrings. Her curly gray hair was tucked up into some strange up do and her glasses had slid all the way down to the very tip of her nose. Hermione cleared her throat loudly, "AHEM!"

Mrs. Grawly looked up at Hermione and Hermione shivered. She hated the librarian queer gaze. "Yesa?" Mrs. Grawly had a weird Swiss accent.

Hermione forced a smile, "Hi Mrs. Grawly. I was looking for some books on a specific subject."

Mrs. Grawly raised an eyebrow, "Hermione! Howa are you doing? I haven't seen you for some ages, yes?"

"Err, yes. I been kind of...busy with-school and all," Hermione said loudly. She shifted from the foot she was leaning on to the opposite one.

"But it's summa vacation! You haven't come to seea your Mrs. Grawly," the librarian shrilled.

Hermione grimaced; Mrs. Grawly was getting a bit worked up. She'd better cut to the chase and get out of here soon as possible. "Mrs. Grawly. I really need your help finding a book. I have a...um...school project due and summer is over in a week."

. Grawly sighed loudly and started tapping her foot. Her mouth tightened into a little line and Hermione bit her lip. The librarian wasn't going to give up until she had had one of her world's longest chat with Hermione. "How about I come back some other time? I a bit rushed and I need to get home soon...cause my mom's expecting me."

It looked like it took a while for Mrs. Grawly to accepted Hermione's answer, but finally she spoke. "Wella...alrighty-o I guessa. You musta come for tea sometima!"

"Yes yes yes I'll come for tea! But can you please pleeeeeeeeeeease help me find the books that I need!" After Hermione said it she winced. THAT would not go over to well.

Mrs. Grawly's face went from an expression of question to an expression that looked as if she was ready to spit nails. It must have taken her quite a bit to keep her cool, "Fine thena. What isa the subjecta thata youra wanting to finda?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Dreams. Analyzing dreams actually."

Mrs. Grawly gave Hermione a suspicious look but still kept the steam from pouring out of her ears, "We do hava some ofa thosa kind ofa booksa. Follow me."

Hermione followed Mrs. Grawly without speaking. They passed what seemed like miles of books until Mrs. Grawly stopped so suddenly that Hermione almost bumped into her. She snatched a book off the shelf and handed it to Hermione. And then another. Then another. And another and another.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Mrs. Grawly piled books in Hermione's arms until they towered over her head. "Thatsa all the ones I hava. Is there anything elsa you maya needa?"

Hermione smiled as brightly as she possibly could and replied, "No. This is everything. Thank you."

"Willa you be taking these outa?"

Hermione swallowed, "Yes please."

Mrs. Grawly snatched the books out of Hermione's hands and stomped over to the checkout counter. Flipping the books open she started putting stamps on the little cards that said when the books were supposed to be due. "Herea youa are. They are due in a weeka. Goodbye."

Hermione could almost feel the heat of the fire burning in Mrs. Grawly's brain. It was like instant-shun. Hermione quickly grabbed the stack of books and practically ran out the door.

It took Hermione a while to get home. Mostly because of the huge pile of books in her arms. But also because she kept letting her mind wander and she'd stray down the wrong street, then have to find her way back to where she was walking before.

Hermione was super excited about going back to Hogwarts. School started in a week and she couldn't wait to start her sixth year. She also couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron. She hadn't been able to visit either of them yet this summer. Hermione wondered what they were doing right now. They were probably both at the burrow, stuffing their faces with Mrs. Weasly's fantastic food or maybe playing Quidditch.

Hermione sighed and then shifted the books into a more comfortable position in her arms then continued walking.

Finally Hermione arrived back at her house. Unlocking the front door, she stepped inside, and then slammed the door behind her.

"MOM? DAD?" Hermione hollered. No one answered so she assumed they were still out, trying to find a way to get home.

Hermione walked into the living room, lugging the books to the coffee table and then dumping them on top of it. Placing herself in the midst of all the mess of information, she began reading.

**One in the morning...**

Hermione managed to get through all the books by one in the morning. She leaned back and hugged a pillow to herself and began to read the notes she'd made from all the important information she'd found. She had copied down some of the more important paragraphs and meanings and so on.

Most of it wasn't new stuff. Mostly that the dreams she'd been having, were about her worst fears and she was going to have bad luck and blah blah blah blah blah. Hermione just didn't understand how anyone could read straight though that junk...it was completely pointless to her. She herself had fallen asleep numerous times while reading it.

Lifting her feet onto the couch and closing her eyes, she fell asleep again, only to have her horrible nightmares claim her again.

**The next morning...**

Hermione woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sauntered into the kitchen. Her mom was standing there flipping the scrambled eggs around in the pan.

"Hey mom," Hermione greeted sleepily, "when did you get home? I didn't hear you come in."

Her mom smiled up at her, "well you wouldn't have, you were sound asleep when we came in...And it was ten when we got back!" Her mother laughed cheerfully and Hermione smiled.

"What happened to the car? Did you find out at all?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah...it totally broke down, it went kaplewy so we bought a new one," mom explained.

Hermione's head snapped up to look at her mother. She never would have thought in a million years that her parents would buy a new car! "What? Where? How?"

Mom laughed again. "Your dad took it to work but you can see it when he comes back."

Hermione pouted, "But I wanna see it nooooow! I mean, I never thought you guys would buy a new car EVER! What kind is it?"

"You'll see when your dad comes back from work," mom teased.

Hermione groaned at her moms feeble attempts ton tease her. She started to complain, "Aaarrrrggg! Mother! You drive me craaazy sometimes!"

And then they both sat down to eat the home made, slightly burnt breakfast that mom had prepared.

**Platform 9 3/4...**

The rest of the week went by quickly. Hermione finally got to se the new car that her parents had bought ever so quickly, she and her mom went to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies, clothes and necessary items for school, and Hermione kept on having her Dark Dreams.

It seemed like it took forever until Hermione was finally rushing through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get to the Hogwarts express. Hermione looked up and saw the giant, red, steam engine. Hermione took her time getting aboard because she was early and found that Ron, Harry, and her compartment (the last one) was free.

Stowing her bags away on the luggage rack, she sat down and stared out the window, watching all the kids and parents saying goodbye to each other. She saw cats and mice and rats weaving their way around and threw peoples feet.

Not seeing Harry of Ron anywhere in sight, she got up to get a book to read but slipped and fell. Her head crashed into the side of the compartment and Hermione instantly felt dizzy. She felt a sudden jolt, but paid no mind to it and focused all her might on focusing in on the world. Hermione opened her eyes painfully, but all she saw were blurs.

That whole world was like a smudged up pastel picture and Hermione was not enjoying it. She could almost see the stars swimming around her head. She closed her eyes and made a moaning sound, then suddenly heard voices.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell?"

"Wormtail, get a teacher, quick!"

Hermione focused all her strength on trying to see who was speaking. All she saw was four, very blurry figures before everything turned black.

**

* * *

Authors Note:**

**I hope you like the chapter! It's taken me forever to write. But I finally went and got myself an awesome French Vanilla coffee (sooo obsessed with it...it's the most awesome stuff in the world! I totally recommend it) and then sat my butt down and started typing. And guess what? I finished it! The chapter that is...**

**Please tell me if you liked it or hated it or maybe if I could improve on my spelling. But if it's about spelling, it's totally not my fault! I do have a spell-check thing...I swear:) But, anyways, pwetty pwease review!**

**Love,**

**sakura-sweeti**


	2. Attack On The Train

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters…not one!**

**Author's Note: Okay, a little bit about this chapter before you start reading…there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, it's not all dialogue, but there's quite a bit of it. Also, Hermione has to go under a fake name in this chapter, if you don't like the one I chose, I'm sorry. And last but not least, I made Lily a little bit strange. She's really hyper all the time and sounds kind of mental, but I enjoy writing her parts, so I hope you enjoy reading them! Oh yes, and Hermione's thoughts are in _italic_. I hope this chapter isn't totally mind-boggling to you guys!**

**

* * *

CHOSEN **

**Chapter 2**

**Attack On The Train**

Hermione's eyes fluttered slowly open and she slapped her hands to her head in pain. She felt a big lump but couldn't feel any blood, so she sat up and looked ahead of her. Hermione jumped a little when she saw that there were five people staring back at her.

Four of them were about her age and the other one was older. The first boy was tall, about 6' with longish black hair. His big brown eyes were staring at her with concern written all over them. The second one was shorter then the first, about 5' 11" with strangely familiar messy jet black hair. He was staring at her with a strange look on his face, as if she had just appeared out of thin air. The third boy was the tallest, close to 6' 3", Hermione guessed and had dark blonde hair that was slightly curly and his blue eyes had a mysterious air to them. The fourth was the shortest one there, about 5' 9", and in Hermione's opinion, looked slightly like a rat. His white blonde hair was thin and he looked as though he was going bald, even though he looked no older then 16. The last man was older with a long white beard, familiar half-moon glasses, and a wonderful twinkle in his eyes. Hermione recognized him immediately.

"Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled into a confused frown, "I'm sorry Miss, but have we met?"

It was now Hermione's turn to frown, "Uh, yah, I'm a student at your school. I'm friends with Harr-" Suddenly Hermione took another look at the boys standing around her and gasped. She pulled the chain containing her time turner out of her shirt and smacked her hand to her head. Her time turner was totaled; all that was left was a bit of jagged glass. "Shit."

"Is there something wrong Miss?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione chuckled shakily at his understatement, "You'd better believe something is wrong," she paused, looking around at the people standing around her, "would it be alright if I talk to you alone for a minute, Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded quickly, "of course." He looked over to the boys and they nodded and silently left, closing the door behind them.

Hermione lifted herself off the floor from were she lay, sort of sprawled on the ground and sat down shakily on the seat.

Dumbledore sat on the one across from her and cleared his throat, "so, I take it you have a bit of explaining to do?"

Hermione nodded slowly then looked at him, "could I ask one question first?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"They boys. The ones that were just in here. Are their names Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew?"

Dumbledore nodded again and Hermione heart slowly sank. He had just confirmed her worst fears. She had traveled back in time. About 20 or so years she gathered.

Hermione took a deep breath, then started to speak, "Umm, I know this is going to sound really weird Professor, but I'm from the future. About twenty years from what I figured out."

Dumbledore frowned, "if you're from the future, how did you get here?"

Hermione sighed, "I have a time turner. Back in the future, I was walking across the compartment to get a book to read when I fell and smashed my head against the compartments wall. I guess I broke my time turner as well. I thought that the jolt I felt meant the train was moving but I guess I hitched a ride into the past instead." Hermione finished her story and then waited for Dumbledore to say something.

"Well that's quite a predicament I'll admit."

When Hermione saw the twinkle in his eyes, she was reassured and knew that Dumbledore would do anything to get her back to the future.

"May I ask you what you name is Miss?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger, I'm afraid I don't know how long its going to take to get you back to the future, so I'll suggest that you go through the sorting with the first years. We'll just say that you're an exchange student from another school, okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"And I don't think that anyone should know about your current situation. I think that it would be safer for everyone else if you keep that bit of information to yourself and I."

Hermione nodded again.

"Also, I don't think anyone should know your real name. Is there a specific fake one that you'd like to assume?"

Hermione thought for a minute, "May Johnson?"

Dumbledore inclined his head to her, "well then Miss Johnson, I don't see the you have any supplies or clothes with you."

Hermione looked around, he was right, her trunk hadn't come with her.

"So I'm going to give you money to buy new clothes. Your supplies will be brought to you by one of the house elves since Diagon Alley is so far away. You can just go to Hogsmeade and buy new clothes there. I'm sure there are lots of shops that sell clothes." He handed her a sack.

Hermione shook it and her the jingling sound of coins. "Thank you," Hermione cried, "thank you for everything." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and Dumbledore smiled and hugged her back.

"You're very welcome Miss Johnson," Dumbledore turned to leave, "oh, and if you want, you can tell the boys outside of you predicament, but be wise with your decision, for they may lead to destruction of the future."

Hermione thought about that while three of the four boys filed back in again. Hermione was glad that Peter wasn't with them anymore; she didn't want to talk about her problems in front of the person that killed Harry's parents.

They all stood there for a few seconds staring at each other before Remus extended his hand to her and said, "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, and these are my friends, Sirius Black and James Potter."

Both Sirius and James shook her hand and then after a moments pause Sirius asked, "What's your name?"

Hermione came out of her daze and smiled all friendly like, "I'm so sorry, how rude of me! My name is May Johnson. It's very nice to meet you all, I'm in quite a- well let's just say I'm in quite a mess and it's nice to see some sort of familiar faces."

James frowned, "what do you mean 'sort of familiar'. You've just met us."

Hermione sighed then spoke, "Um, I know this is going to sound weird, but-" _Just say it, Hermione thought_, "I'm from the future, 20 years in fact. I was in my compartment on the train when I tripped and fell. My time turner smashed and brought me here. If you don't believe me, its okay, but I really need a bit of help and if you guys would be my friends, I'd greatly appreciate it."

All three boys looked at each other the smiled, "Friends," they agreed.

Hermione smiled widely, but deep inside all she wanted to do was cry. She was a long time from home and she didn't know if she was ever going to see Harry and Ron again.

Sirius looked at May. _She's really beautiful, he thought. If she got cleaned up a bit, she'd look even better. If that's at all possible._ He could tell that she was sad, even though she was smiling. She probable missed her friends and family.

Hermione saw Sirius staring at her and blushed a bit. _He is really hot, Hermione thought. Actually he's damn sexy. I love his eyes, and the way his hair falls slightly over one eye. Wow._

Just then they were all interrupted by the appearance of a girl. She had shoulder length bright red hair and her jade green eyes shone when she saw James. "There you guys are! I've been looking for you **EVERYWHERE**. Ally is waiting in a compartment in case you showed up, but I was getting impatient so I went looking for you," just then the girl saw Hermione and she frowned, "I've never seen you before. Do you go to Hogwarts? What's your name? I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans."

Hermione opened her mouth, speechless for a moment before answering, "Err, hi. I'm May Johnson. I think its safe to say I know you, sort of."

Lily grinned, "Its nice to meet you May, but I don't ever remember meeting you. I'm sorry but could you refresh my memory a little?"

Hermione looked at Sirius, who gave her an encouraging nod, before speaking, "I'm from the future. I kinda had an accident with a time turner and ended up here."

Lily shook her head, "How did you get a time turner?"

"My head of house gave me one so I could make it to all my classes because I was taking so many," Hermione explained.

Lily nodded her head a bit absent mindedly, "Alright, so who knows all this information? Just me, James, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it," Hermione agreed.

"Can I tell Ally about this, because she hangs out with us a lot and it would be totally weird if she didn't know the whole story."

"Sure," Hermione didn't want her new friends to not know why she was in the state she was.

Lily smiled, "This is great! If you want I can help you around and stuff."

"That would be awesome," Hermione commented. Lily seemed like she was a really good friend and it seemed as if she was really hyper all the time.

James grinned widely, "Lily is a bit wild and random at times. Just wait till she gets really hyper. Just give her any kind of soft drink and it sets her right off."

Lily smacked James on the arm, "I am not hyper and random…okay maybe sometimes, but not all the time! Are the boys bothering you? If they are I swear, they're not annoying all the time, only half the time…okay, maybe ¾ of the time but what's the difference?" Lily laughed, "I guess we're all a tad bit strange, huh?"

Hermione chuckled at their antics, "its all right, I can get a little weird at times too."

Lily grinned good naturedly, she seemed happy to have someone to talk to. She put on a weird face and started talking a bit retardedly, "Woah, okay, you guys. I'm like, gonna got get silly little Allyster Mallister and then we're gonna fly over…LIKE PLANES! And we're gonna be like, oh, BOO!"

Hermione laughed loudly. From what she had heard, Lily was a total goody-goody, but she was actually really randomly funny. Hermione could tell she was going to enjoy spending time with Lily.

Remus gave her a look that a older sister would give her crazy younger brother, "You go do that Evans."

Lily spit out her tongue at him then laughed sarcastically, "A ha ha ha. I leeeeeeaving. Would you like to come with me May?"

Hermione smiled, "No, if its all right I'm actually going to go get cleaned up in the washroom."

All the boys nodded and both Hermione and Lily got up and went they're separate ways. Hermione heard Lily talking to herself as she walked down the hall.

'May rhymes with say which rhymes with shmay which rhymes with…' 

Her voice faded off in the distance and Hermione giggled to herself, she had never met such a random person.

Bathroom… 

Finding the bathroom, Hermione stood in front of the tiny mirror and looked at the lump on her head. It was big and purplish and very ugly. Hermione grimaced and pulled her wand out of her pocket. Doing a quickly healing spell, she watched as the lump shrunk into her head and the purplish color faded back to her normal skin color. Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. It seemed like it had been days since she'd had any sleep.

Hermione finished up in the bathroom then left it. Looking further down the hallway between the compartments, she saw a tall figure lean down to pick something up. It was getting dark so she didn't see the figure clearly.

Walking swiftly down the hallway, Hermione called out to the figure, "Hey! What are you doing?"

It jerked into a standing position and rushed into the nearest compartment. Hermione ran after the figure. As she came to the door where it had disappeared into, she stopped. _What if it was dangerous?_ Hermione walked back a few steps and opened another compartment door to see if someone would come with her, but no one was in it. Hermione frowned. _That's strange, she thought._ Stepping back a few other steps, Hermione check the next one, but there was no one inside it. _Weird, Hermione thought. Its like this entire part of the train is deserted._

Hermione decided to not waste anymore time looking for someone. She whipped out her wand and charged into the compartment to find that…no one was there.

Hermione turned in a full circle and didn't see anything. Shaking her head, Hermione turned in a full circle again. She could have sworn that she'd seen the figure go in **this** compartment.

Deciding to go check other compartments, Hermione was about to step out of the compartment when two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her out through the ceiling. Hermione screamed as she was lifted through the trap door and onto the roof of the train.

Looking at the figure that was holding her, Hermione screamed again. It was about seven feet tall with grayish pinkish skin that hung off its body. Its head was long and ovalish and very bald. Its evil red eyes were narrow little slits and it had no nose and no mouth. Hermione looked down at its hands and saw long claws off the end of each finger.

Hermione didn't have much time to think before it dropped her and then picked her up again, but this time by her feet. It started swinging her around and Hermione screamed again. Letting her go in mid-swing, Hermione went flying and landed hard on top of another compartment roof.

Realizing she had no time to waste, Hermione jumped to her feet. Telling herself not to looked down, in fear then she would fall, Hermione quickly ran down the train. It was night now and Hermione was having a hard time seeing.

Suddenly Hermione tripped. Her wand, which she had been holding tightly in her hand, skittered towards the edge. Hermione stretched her arms in panic to reach it, but not before a large clawed hand came down on it, snapping her precious wand in half.

Hermione gasped and edged away from the horrible monster that was climbing from the side of the train to the top. Now there was one monster in front of her and one behind her.

Hermione started shaking. _What was she going to do?_ She was alone and there were two huge monsters that had her cornered and she didn't have her wand.

One of the monsters hands shot out and grabbed her around the neck and started choking her. Hermione gasped, trying to take in some air as the monster lifted her up in the air.

Suddenly, feeling a burst of strength, Hermione brought both fists down on the monsters wrist. Hearing a snap, she knew that the bone was broken.

It dropped her and she fell back onto the train roof. Hopping back to her feet, Hermione drew herself back up to her full 5' 7" height and glared at the monster that had choked her. "You think you can just push someone around like that! Well you're about to learn differently!"

Hermione leapt up and kicked it in the stomach. The monster flew back about six feet and landed hard. Hermione rushed at it and grabbed its arm. Flipping it over her shoulder, Hermione swung it into the other monster. They both landed in a heap together.

Hermione saw a lead pipe sticking out of the top of the roof near the smokestack and snapped it off easily. Swinging the pipe in a figure eight in front of her she commented, "You don't just attack me and expect to get by. I am not an attackable person thank-you-very-much"

With that, Hermione started thumping them bother with the pipe. It made a sick, crunching noise every time it hit one of them. Suddenly one of them jumped up and slashed her across the arm.

Hermione instantly felt pain, and shortly after saw blood. She was focusing a little too much on her wound so she didn't notice when the monster brought its hand back and punched her in the face. Hermione went flying and when she landed, she kept sliding until she skidded to a stop a few inches from the edge of the train. Her lead pipe went flying into the night.

Hermione took a gasping breath, and got up slowly. "I will put up with shitty dreams, late parents, cranky librarians, and faulty time turners, but I will NOT put up with," Hermione paused for a few seconds to think of a descriptive word she could use, "…BALD ugly monsters trying to kill me!"

Hermione ran at one of the monsters, taking an enormous leap, she flipped over the monster and caught him in a roundhouse kick. He went flying off the side of the train and out into the darkness. Hermione could almost hear the mental scream he gave off as he crash-landed on the earth.

Turning to the monster that was still left, Hermione did a cartwheel and landed hard on both of his feet, keeping him where he was. The monster started to panic, ripping at her arms with him long claws. Hermione bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain and started punching whatever piece of the monster she could get at. Hermione could feel that the monster was losing strength and she started punching harder. Finally, with one last right hook from Hermione, the monster collapsed, exhausted. Hermione lifted him above her head and threw him off the train.

Wiping her hands off on her pants, Hermione suddenly started shaking. _What's going on? Hermione thought. Why did those monsters attack me? And how did I live through that? Where did all those punches, kicks, flips, and cartwheels come from? I didn't even know I could do that!_

Hermione collapsed on top of the train. Holding her head in her hands, Hermione wondered what she should do. _Should she tell someone? If so, who? Well, Dumbledore was the obvious answer, Hermione knew that. After a few minutes of thinking, Hermione realized that she didn't really want to tell Dumbledore. Maybe if things get worse…but not yet, Hermione thought. _

Looking up, Hermione saw Hogwarts castle emerging from behind some trees and jumped. She hadn't realized how long she had been gone for. Hurriedly running back towards the trap door that she had been pulled up through, Hermione quickly through the hole and into the compartment.

Looking down at herself, she realized what a mess she was. There were long bloody scratches down her arms and Hermione was sure that she could feel some new bruises forming on her head.

Peeking out into the hallway, Hermione didn't see anyone so she hurried to the bathroom. Yanking some paper towel out of the holder, Hermione wet them under the tap then washed her arm wounds out. Wincing in pain as she did this, Hermione looked into the mirror and saw that there indeed were some new bruises on her head.

Finishing with her arm wounds the best as she could; Hermione reached into her pocket to pull out her wand and then remembered that it had been snapped.

"Shit," Hermione exclaimed out loud. Quickly pulling her hair over the bruises, Hermione made her way out into the hallway and ran back to the compartment where the boys and Lily were supposed to be.

Entering the compartment, Hermione was greeted by five concerned faces.

"Why did you take so long?"

"I thought you went to the bathroom to clean up?"

"Where did you get those scratches?"

Lily walked over and lifted Hermione hair out of her face to reveal the nasty bluish bruises that were forming on her forehead. She gave Hermione a suspicious look, "Where did these come from?" And she pointed at the long scratches on Hermione's arms, "And these…what happened May?"

Hermione leaned in to whisper in Lily's ear, "Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Of course," Lily agreed immediately, following Hermione out into the hall. When the others made to follow, Lily shooed them back. "Hey!" James exclaimed as she shut the door in his face. Lily glanced towards Hermione, "So tell me what this is all like. Why do you look like you were beaten up?"

"First, before I tell you what happened, could I borrow some of your clothes, and robes?" Hermione asked.

Lily nodded, "Sure May, no problem, just come with me."

Lily led the way to a compartment where here trunk was. After closing the door, she handed Hermione some clothes. "My clothes aren't exactly cool, but I think they'll fit you."

Hermione said a quick thanks before pulling them on. The jeans were a bit small, and the shirt was a bit tight, but it wasn't really all that noticeable when Hermione pulled the robes on over them. When Hermione finished changing, she leaned against the wall.

Lily sat on the seat trying to be patient and let Hermione say what she wanted to say on her own, but she wasn't saying anything, so Lily nudged her to speak, "Did you want to tell me what happened?"

Hermione opened her mouth, about to tell her everything that had happened on top of the train, but then she thought. _What if me telling Lily puts her in danger? And then the monsters come after her? I didn't totally kill them, they might still be alive!_

Hermione shook her head tensely, "I-I can't. I'm sorry."

Lily pasted the suspicious look on her face, "Why not?"

"Because I might put you in danger," Hermione explained. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to do that. You're my friend and I don't want you getting hurt! Please understand that!"

Lily nodded her head slightly, understanding, "Okay, if you want to talk about it though, just say."

Hermione smiled, glad that Lily understood. "I will."

Hermione hated to ask Lily for another favor but… "Hey Lily, could you cast a healing spell to make my head bruises go away. And if you don't know that spell, I could teach it to you, it's really quite easy."

Lily chuckled, "Of course I know a spell to make bruises disappear. And I'd be more then happy to cast it on you."

After Lily had cast the spell she asked, "Do you want me to try and do something for your arms? You look like you're in serious pain."

Hermione shook her head, "Its alright. I think I'd better go to the hospital wing for these and the sleeves of this robe cover them, so no one can see them anyways."

**Back with Sirius, James, Remus, and Ally…**

The four friends were sitting in silence, waiting for Lily and Hermione to return. No one had said a word since they'd left.

Ally suddenly spoke up, "So-so this girl…May. She's from the future?"

All three boys nodded.

"How did she get a time turner? I thought it was against the law for an under aged witch to use one?" Ally asked.

James shrugged, looking unbothered, "I guess there not outlawed from where she came from."

They were silent for a few more minutes before Remus spoke up, "She, err, May that is, she said we were sort of familiar faces. What do you guys think she meant by that?"

Sirius looked up, his brown eyes creased with worry. He seemed sort of distracted, "I dunno. Maybe she knows us somehow? I'm not sure and I don't really care, I just want to know if she's all right, and what happened to her!"

Ally smiled at him, "Someone's got the hots for May!"

Sirius frowned at her, "Is it not alright for me to be worried about a friend with scratches all over her arms and a bunch of bruises on her head? I'm just worried that's all." Sirius turned away from them grouchily and stared out the window.

James grinned at his best friend and spoke under his breath to Remus, "Padfoot's got it bad."

When he saw Sirius giving him the death stare, James went into a fit of coughs and looked away, attempting to be inconspicuous, but not doing a very good job of it.

"Why are you guys all like 'its not okay for anyone to know that I like a girl'? I think it's cute that Sirius likes May," she looked at Sirius and gave him an approving nod.

Just then, Lily and Hermione walked back in. Hermione's long hair was still hanging in front of her face a bit and Sirius immediately ran over and pulled it back, checking for the bruises.

"Hey? What happened to your bruises?" he asked, confused that they were gone.

Hermione smiled a small smile at him, "Lily, the little genius that she is, cast a spell to make them go away. Thank to her, I'm in no more pain."

Sirius gave her a disbelieving look and lifted up the sleeves of her cloak revealing the long scratches up her arms, "What about these?"

"They're just scratches," Hermione said snatching her arms out of his grasp, "They don't hurt at all."

Everyone stood around her in a circle and gave the same suspicious look that Lily had given her. Noticing this, Lily rushed over from where she'd been sitting and stood beside Hermione. Grabbing her hand, Lily gave them all furious looks, "Just leave her alone you guys. She doesn't want to be questioned about this, okay?"

Hermione mouthed a small 'thank you' to Lily. Lily smiled at her and mouthed back 'no problem'.

Just then, the train pulled to a stop. The three boys and two girls got up and filed out of the compartment to quickly pulled their robes on.

Hermione stayed into the compartment and gazed out the window, up at the familiar castle. Its tall stonewalls looked majestic against the dark bluish blackish sky. Dustings of stars dotted the sky and beautiful half moon hung low in the sky.

Hermione was so happy to be back at the school, it was like her second home, but at the same time, she was sad. Harry and Ron weren't here to share the beginning of this year with her, as they always had. _What if she never saw them again? What if she was stuck in the past forever?_ Hermione started to cry. Silent tears fell down her face and she covered her face with her hands.

"May?"

The voice startled her and she hastily wiped the tears away from her face, not wanting anyone to see her cry. Turning around, she saw Sirius. He had changed into his school robes. Walking over to her quickly pulled her into a gentle hug. "Its all right. It must be hard for you, getting thrown back in time and all. But you don't have to cry…I'll help you! James, Remus, Lily, Ally, and me will all help you; I swear you'll never be alone. I promise."

Hermione was touched that he cared that much. She had thought that he was going to be all alone, but maybe she wasn't going to be. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. _Maybe everything would be okay._

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**Hey you guys. I was going to make this longer, but then I thought this would be a good place to cut it off at. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to post more soon! Here are your review responses:**

**_little mimi: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the chapter!_**

**_Reanne1102: Wow! So many compliments in one review! Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my writing and I hope you interest remains sparked throughout the ENTIRE story!_**

**_2INSANE4U: I LOVE your name! My mind is out of the gutter, LOL. Thanks for your review!_**

**_rcaqua: No this isn't a Buffy the Vampire Slayer x-over, sorry. I got a few ideas from the show, but not much. I hope you like it anyways and continue reading! Thanks for the review._**

**_Heaven wouldn't take me and Hell was afraid I would take over: Sorry you had to wait so long! Thanks for your review and I hope you liked the update!_**

**_Hotkat144: I'll post more in A Talent Show soon. Thanks for your review._**

**_LillyFan78: I'm happy you like the start! French Vanilla coffee is aMOOzing, LOL. I love it, and it's funny though. I never really liked coffee until I tried my beautiful French Vanilla, but now I'm soooo obsessed with it! LOL. Thanks for your review!_**

**_amrawo:I'm glad you like the first chapter, hope you liked the second!_**

**Love,**

**sakura-sweeti**


	3. Her Purpose

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's beaUUUUUtiful Harry Potter characters. I wish I did, but I don't. **

**Author's Note: Okay, hey again…sorry for the long wait! Thanks to little mimi and amrawofor reviewing. You guys rock the tops off my socks!I hope you all like this chapter. There isn't much action in it, but there will be more in the next chapter…I swear:) Anywho, have fun reading! I hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

CHOSEN **

**Chapter 3**

**Her Purpose**

"Who is she?" 

"Where'd she come from?"

"What's she doing here?"

Hermione listened to the hushed comments as she followed the first years up to stand in front of everyone in the great hall. As Hermione walked past, Lily gave her a huge grin, James gave her a thumbs up sign, and Sirius gave her a little wave. She smiled nervously at the all. Hermione was really worried. Sure, she was in Gryffindor in HER time. But what if she wasn't in THIS time. What if she was in Hufflepuff…or Slytherin! Hermione wanted to be with her new friends and they were all in Gryffindor.

Reaching the front, Hermione stood at the end of the line of small first years. Looking at their equally nervous faces, Hermione remembered when she had first been sorted. She had thought she was going to have to wrestle a troll, or do some sort of complicated magic spell in front of everyone and had felt like she was going to pass out.

Hermione shook herself, Dumbledore was talking and she needed to listen.

"Hello. To some, welcome to Hogwarts. To others, welcome back. I hope you're brains are all rested up and ready to learn. I would like to call upon Professor McGonagall to present the first years."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, looking at Dumbledore curiously. He looked a little worn around the edges. His eyes didn't have the sparkle that they usually did, and he looked really tired, as though he needed a years worth of sleep. Something was wrong. Hermione could sense it, she didn't know how she did, but she just knew.

Professor McGonagall whisked up in front of the first years and started the speal. "When I call your name, you will come and sit on this stool, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. Then you will be sorted into your house. We have an exchange student from another school. May, why don't you come up and we'll sort you first."

Hermione edged towards the hat, not looking forward to it scanning her brain. Sitting stiffly on the stool, Hermione looked ahead and saw hundreds of eyes staring at her. She shivered slightly and then the hat was dropped over her head. All she could see was the black, dirty fabric that the hat was made of.

Suddenly a voice filled her mind, "Hello Miss Granger."

Hermione gripped the side of the stool tightly.

"It seems that you've had a little bit of an accident. I don't really feel like you need to be re-evaluated and put into a different house. I can see where your loyalties lie. GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione heard the hat yell the last word out loud and broke into a great smile. She had been worried over nothing. Ripping the hat off her head, Hermione went to join a cheering Sirius, Lily, James, Ally, and Remus. Slipping in between Sirius and Remus, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face Sirius.

"Well done," he congratulated her.

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around him. Sirius seemed surprised, but accepted the hug, squeezing her lightly. She seemed to be very troubled, but happy. Sirius wanted to know what May was troubled with. He wanted to help her.

**Later…**

_Hermione ran hesitantly down the winding stonewalled hallway leading to the dungeons. The torches on the wall sparked threateningly, telling her to turn back. But she didn't. _

_She came to a narrow staircase and flew carelessly down, taking the steps two at a time. Coming to the bottom, there was a dead end. Hermione grabbed the torch on the wall next to her and pushed at the dead end wall with all her might. Suddenly, it made a crunching noise and crumbled to dust. All Hermione could see was dark in the cavern ahead of her so she stuck out the torch and plunged into the darkness._

_It was an old tomb. The walls were covered in vines, moss and decay. In the very middle was a large stone casket. It stood on top of a platform, open, and had a little flight of stairs leading up to it. Hermione didn't want to look in it but her feet pulled her forward. As she walked, her feet kicked up the strange reddish dirt on the floor, creating little dust clouds._

_Hermione approached the few steps and climbed them. Reaching the top, she peered inside the casket and gasped._

_Inside it was a horrible looking creature. It was in the shape of a man, but was so thin it could have been a skeleton. Its skin was a ghostly pale color and its slits for nostrils flared, as it smelled Hermione and its eyes flashed open._

_Hermione screamed and fell backwards down the stairs and into the dirt. She now knew what the creature was. _

_It was Voldemort._

_Voldemort sat up and turned to face her. His gleaming red eyes focused on her and Hermione felt like he could see right through her. Voldemort stood up and stepped out of his casket and onto the platform that it was placed on._

_Hermione tried to pull herself to her feet but suddenly a hand shot out of the dirt and grabbed her hand. Hermione shrieked and yanked herself free. Looking around, she saw hands coming up out of the dirt everywhere. Dead people were pulling themselves out of the dirt making terrible moaning sounds. _

_Hermione whirled around searching for a way to escape. But it seemed impossible. She was surrounded. The moldy, half skeletons, half people wrapped there disgusting fingers around her arms and lifted her over to Voldemort._

"_NO!" Hermione screamed, "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEELP!"_

_But no one came. She was to far away for anyone to hear her pleas for help. Dropping her at Voldemort's feet, the dead people stood back a ways, waiting to see what would happen._

_Hermione's breathing was harsh and she felt as if her heart was about to fall out of her chest._

"_Do you know why you are here?" Voldemort inquired in a surprisingly strong voice for looking half dead._

_Hermione's voice quavered as she replied, "Because I walked here."_

"_No, you stupid girl," Voldemort rasped, "I mean why are you on this earth? What is your purpose?"_

_Hermione shook her head, "I don't know."_

_Voldemort laughed. A cold, evil laugh. "You don't know what is to become of you. Why you were placed here. Its all for a reason. And I guess you'll never get to find out."_

_Hermione heard Voldemort's cackle again and then everything vanished in a bright blaze of green light._

_EnD oF dReAm_

Hermione jerked awake, breathing sharply. She covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out Voldemort's evil laugh that was still echoing through her mind.

"Oh gawd," Hermione murmured to herself. _Why did she keep having these dreams? What did they mean? And what was Voldemort talking about…her purpose…what was her purpose?_

Shakily, Hermione pulled on some clothes and walked out of her dorm, down to the common room, and out the porthole. She was going to Dumbledore. That was all there was too it. She needed help and she knew that Dumbledore could give it.

Reaching the beautifully carved stone eagle, Hermione started throwing out random names. "Chocolate frog, ice mice, Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, licorice wands…cauldron cakes."

The eagle suddenly leapt aside to reveal a staircase leading upwards. Hermione took a deep breath before stepping forward. She followed the stairs up to a big oak door, which had a brass knocker on it. Reaching forward, Hermione snapped the knocker down a few times before pulling back and waiting. After a few minutes, the door creaked open, revealing Professor Dumbledore looking quite dazed, standing there in a night cloak.

"Miss Gr-Johnson, what a surprise. Would you like to come in?"

Hermione smiled quickly before following him into his office.

"Would you like to sit?" Dumbledore asked gesturing to a beautiful white wooden chair with deep red plush fabric on the seat. Hermione shook her head and stood awkwardly, watching Dumbledore fiddle around with the bits and bobs on his desk before sitting down on his own magnificent chair and turning to speak with her. "Chocolate frog?" he offered, holding one out to her. Hermione took it, but didn't eat it. After another pause he cleared his throat and spoke, "Did you want to speak with me about something?"

"Err…yes, that is, if you'll be willing to listen. I know it's late, sorry, but it was sort of just a random deciding of things and wanting to tell," Hermione rambled on, not able to stop herself. She was really worried.

Dumbledore smiled and cut off her constant babble, "why don't you just tell me what you want to say. Don't worry about the lateness of this visit; I hardly sleep at all anyways. And if you're thinking I won't believe you, well, try me."

Hermione took a deep breath before starting, "I've been having some severely strange dreams lately. About…Voldemort and other things," Hermione waited for Dumbledore to flinch but he did not so she continued on, "and I know for a fact these aren't just normal dreams."

"What exactly happens in these dreams, Miss Johnson," the professor asked.

"Well, there are two that keep repeating themselves quite often. And don't think I'm crazy because I'm not; I occupy the non-crazy side of this world. Okay…well, in the first one, I'm in a graveyard, and I kill a vampire. Actually, I stake him through his heart and he explodes into dust."

"You staked a vampire?"

"Yah, and in the second one, I'm running down a hallway and bust through a dead end. And there's this ginormic tomb inside and I see a coffin so I step over to it and inside is Voldemort. Then he wakes up and all these dead people start crawling out of the ground. The dead people drag me over to Voldemort and he starts rambling on about my 'purpose' and how stupid I am because I don't know what it is. In the end I see a flash of green light and it's over."

Hermione finished telling Professor about her dreams and then glanced at him anxiously. She peered over at Fawkes, whose beautiful red, gold and orange feathers seemed to be going a bit limp. _It must be near burning time, Hermione thought._

Dumbledore looked at her over the top of his glasses, "I believe I have found you."

Hermione's face twisted into a frown, "What?"

The professor seemed to be mumbling to himself more then actually talking or even focusing on Hermione. "It all fits…finally…prophecy…"

Hermione raised her voice a bit. "Excuse me?"

Dumbledore looked up expectantly.

"Can you tell me what's going on here? What fits? What prophecy?"

Dumbledore seemed to be just seeing Hermione for the first time. "Miss Johnson, there has always been evil forces in the world."

"I know," Hermione complied.

"I believe you do know that, but there is something that you do not know. In every generation there is one girl, one girl in all the world who hunts these evil forces down and stops the spread of their evil in the places where the swell."

Hermione didn't like the way this was headed. "And…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing, "I believe that you are this girl. You are the chosen one. The one who had the strength to beat back the evil forces, the slayer, as she is called-"

Dumbledore was cut off by some soft laughter. He turned to look at Hermione. She was leaning against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione's head snapped down to look at him and she started jabbering at him, "I'm not-your crazy-how on earth-"

Dumbledore grimaced; he had known she wouldn't take this well. "Hermione, I need you to concentrate-"

"How do you expect me to concentrate when your telling me that I'm not just who I am but I'm also some strange person-"

"Slayer."

"What?"

"The term is slayer. That is what you are. Your purpose is now to fight the evil forces of the world. Most commonly, vampires. You are this generations vampire slayer," Dumbledore explained.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, "I don't care! You are twittering mad! How can I be a slayer? How do you know it's me? It could be anyone?" Hermione stood up and tromped towards the door.

"Will you at least look at the prophecy?"

Hermione whirled around, "What prophecy?"

Dumbledore sighed. "The prophecy that says you are the vampire slayer. Prophecies don't lie. I think you will be quite convinced if you see the prophecy."

Hermione grumbled, but sat down as Dumbledore shuffled around, looking for the prophecy. Finally he uncovered something that looked like a glass tennis ball in Hermione's opinion. Upon a closer look, she saw small films of gold swirling around inside it.

Holding out his hand, Dumbledore passed it to her. The second it touched her fingers and rolled to the center of her palm a fierce wind blew through Dumbledore's office. The candles flickered out and the only light came from the sliver of moon that shone through the window. Whispering voices filled the office and Hermione gasped.

'_It is she. We have finally found her. The one. The vampire slayer. Chosen. One in the entire world. She will save us. She will fight. It is her; Hermione Granger.'_

As soon as the voices had come, they were gone.

Hermione swallowed and handed the prophecy back to Dumbledore. As he tucked it away safely, she slumped back in her chair. Dumbledore dragged his chair over beside hers and plopped himself down.

"So…I'm a vampire slayer?" Hermione inquired lightly.

"Yes."

"What will I have to do?" _Hermione wanted to know more. If this was her purpose, what would she be doing, and what would happen to her life?_

Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "I know you probably have lots of questions but I would like to ask you to hold off with them until tomorrow, when you'll be meeting your watcher."

"My wa-"

"Yes, you watcher is the person who will prepare you for what is about to come. I want you to report back to my office tomorrow morning at 8 and be ready to meet him, okay?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly.

Hermione nodded jerkily and stood up.

"I would suggest you should get back to bed and have a good nights sleep. Classes start tomorrow and I don't want you falling asleep during them," giving Hermione a quick grin, he led her to the doorway and watched her walk shakily down the hallway, absorbing what had just been forced on her.

Everyone's fates were in her hands.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**Sooo…that's the chapter! I hope you thought it was absolutely amazing! I'll try to have the next one out quicker. This one took me quite a while to write but I finally got to it so yea…**

**Please feel free to share any ideas that you may have, cause I'm always open to them. For the spelling mistakes, well, I do have the spell-check, but it doesn't always catch every mistake. And if you want me to update faster, you know what to do…review please:):):)**

**Love,**

**Sakura-sweeti**


	4. New Watcher Extravaganza

**Disclaimer: I can only dream about owning any Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling owns all of them…I swear she does! LOL!**

**Author's note: Well, here I am, up at four in the morning because I can't sleep and it seems I have had the inspiration to write. I'll try to finish the chapter today and post it soon. Just so you guys know, this chapter is written in both Hermione and Sirius's point of view. Most of the direct thoughts are in _italics_, but some of them aren't. I hope it doesn't get too confusing for you guys! Here it goes and I hope everyone enjoys:-)**

**

* * *

CHOSEN **

**Chapter 4**

**New Watcher Extravaganza**

To say that Hermione got any sleep that night would be an outright lie. For the first bit she just tossed and turned, rumpling her sheets just getting frustrated. At times like these, Hermione usually knew the answers and what was to happen, but to say she had a clue as to what was going on…she didn't.

Hermione sighed and got up. Flinging her sheets off her, she felt the cold air hit her legs, causing gooseflesh to appear. Getting changed into the mundane school uniform, she stepped into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Filling the sink with ice-cold water, Hermione splashed some over her face. Teeth chattering, she buried into a towel, feeling slightly more awake then she had been a moment ago. She brushed her teeth, and then looked at her reflection in the mirror before deciding to pull her hair into a messy bun. Glancing at the overall effect, she decided it worked and made her way out of the dormitory and down into the common room.

It was early in the morning and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Long shadows were cast about and the crackling fire in the grate made the common room looking quite welcoming. Hermione found it quite tempting to sit down in one of the big cushy armchairs and read, or maybe fall asleep. But she wanted to think and felt somewhat like just walking around.

So out the portrait hole she went.

The hallways were dark and screamed suspicion as Hermione walked timidly down the halls. She didn't want to be caught by a teacher, but even her silent tiptoe seemed hugely magnified to her sense of hearing.

After what seemed like a long time, she reached the astronomy tower and walked out onto the large balcony. Hermione walked over to the edge and leaned her head heavily on one arm. She hadn't realized how tired and trouble she was until now. It was almost too much for her to handle. _How could all this happen at once?_

_First, being thrown back in time. That was a horrible sense of luck. And it was no better that I've been thrown into a time where Harry's parents and godfather, and our professor are. I could screw up the course of events up really bad here. And it's hard to see the people I loved that were dead, now alive and well. I feel horrible for keeping everything from these wonderful people. I could do so much to change everyone's lives, but I'm too scared to say anything. I could most likely save James, Lily, and Sirius. But if I said something, the results could be disastrous. I don't know what to do!_

_The next thing that happens when I arrive in this alien place is that I'm told I'm the slayer. Just how am I supposed to take something like that? I'm told that I'm destined to fight vampires and demons and monsters and I'm supposed to be okay with that? I knew my dreams were weird and all, but I never thought they would lead to something like this._

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. She was so frustrated. It seemed like she had no control over what was happening. Hermione wished that Harry and Ron were here. They would find some way to make her feel better. Hermione shut her eyes and tried hard to imagine what they would do if they were here. Harry would probably comfort her with one of those amazing hugs he gave and Ron would most likely think of something so utterly stupid to say that would make her laugh.

Hermione smiled faintly before dissolving into tears. What a mess she had gotten herself into! "I don't belong here," she whispered softly to herself.

"Yes you do," came the unexpected reply.

Hermione whirled around to see who it was.

**Sirius…**

Sirius could never sleep these days. There seemed to be something happening. He could sense the evil forces rallying together in the dark. They seemed to screech at him, taunting, and he didn't know what way they would strike from first so he was stuck thrashing around blindly in the dark.

Sirius wished he could fight. He wished there was something he could fight. He knew there was a war coming and there was no escaping it, he just wished that he knew what was coming so he could prepare for it.

Dumbledore also seemed troubled. That was another thing that was bothering him. He had noticed that Dumbledore didn't seem his lively self, something was different, something was wrong. Sirius could sense that something had happened and he wanted to know what had. Something big was brewing, and he knew Albus Dumbledore was in on it, and he wanted to be too.

The last thing that was bothering him was May. She seemed so troubled. Ever since he had first set his eyes upon her he knew there was something special about her. Something he liked. He wanted to get close to her. To know her on a more personal level and help her sort out her problems. He wanted to make her laugh and feel better. Sirius didn't know why, but he seemed drawn to her.

Snapping out of his reverie, Sirius headed out of the boys dorm and down into the common room. Pacing around down there for a while, he finally decided to take a walk down to the astronomy tower. It was about sunrise and Sirius thought the perhaps he would like to watch.

The hallways seemed cramped to him and he wished to push at the walls and yell to stop closing in on him. He decided against using a light, incase a professor decided to walk over. The portraits on the wall made no complaint as he walked silently by and Sirius suspected that many of them were asleep.

The bluish-grey dawn was just started to spread when he reached the tower. He had taken his time walking here decided that coming would be worth it. The first birds had just started to sing and a light breeze accompanied the clear chirps and whistles, twisting their melody through the air in a sweet duet while time seemed to stand still. Sirius sat in a corner and shadows caressed him as he waited silently for the sun to rise.

Just as the sun started to peek over the horizon, a figure appeared in the doorway and walked over to the rail, leaning against it. After a while, Sirius realized that the figure was May, and she hadn't seen him. Sitting absolutely still, he listened as every now and then she sighed and after a while she broke down and cried.

This was almost unbearable for Sirius and he had a hard time keeping himself from rushing over and holding her in his arms, whispering that everything would be all right.

He heard her whisper into the air, "I don't belong here." And couldn't help himself from replying, "yes you do."

Realizing that he had just blown his cover, he stepped up and walked over to her. At first, she seemed upset, but then she calmed down a bit, cautiously wiping the tears form her eyes and asked lightly, "Couldn't sleep?"

Sirius laughed, "Not really." After an awkward silence he asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like the fact that she had been caught crying. "Err, yea. I'm fine. Just tired."

Sirius moved closer so that he was partially out of the shadow but still half in. The position seemed to highlight his features and he looked so truly handsome. His eyes pierced at her worriedly and his head was tilted in a way that told he was curious. The whole picture seemed largely poetic and Hermione could see the worry etched into his face. She wanted to wipe it away for him but she knew hidden under that worry was darkness and trouble. Standing in front of her was a very troubled and very handsome man and she didn't know what to say to him.

Sirius knew that something was wrong but he didn't know how to get her to tell him.

Standing in the light of the newborn sun she looked amazingly beautiful. The light cast a golden look about her and a few wisps of her hair blew lightly in the wind. She seemed so fresh, so young, but somehow she also seemed wise beyond her years. He saw something flash through her eyes but in a moment it was gone.

Walking over to her, Sirius wrapped his arms around her. He felt her freeze for a moment the grip him tightly as though she would float away if she let go. Sirius felt her breathing harshly and knew that she was crying again. Rocking her back and forth, he whispered softly to her, "It's all right. Everything will be okay. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. All you need to do is say when you want me and I'll be there, okay?"

Teary eyed, Hermione looked at him wondrously. How could he be so thoughtful? And how did he make her feel like this? She never wanted to let go of him. Nothing had ever felt so right as being in Sirius Black's arms.

Looking into his eyes, Hermione felt herself drawing forward, as if magnetized. Sirius was also leaning forward. Realizing that they were about to kiss, Hermione turned away. _I can't do this! It's Harry godfather, he wouldn't like it. And he's twenty years older than me, it would be wrong._

Sirius sensed her unease and hugged her tightly. "It's alright." He comforted her, feeling slightly disappointed.

Hermione relaxed back into his arms and together they watched as the sun rose, smearing warm colors across the sky and welcoming the new day.

**Outside Dumbledore's office…**

Hermione was poised outside Dumbledore's office at exactly eight in the morning, the appointed time she was supposed to meet her watcher at. Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open and Albus Dumbledore whisked her down the hallway.

At Hermione's questionable gaze, the professor explained, "I have arranged to meet your watcher in his new classroom."

Hermione raised her delicate eyebrows; she didn't think her watcher would be someone she had already seen. "Classroom? My watcher's a professor?"

"He came early this morning," Dumbledore quipped in a crisp early-morning voice.

Hermione's eyebrows rose into her hair, "My watcher is a _man_?"

Dumbledore peered at Hermione through the corners of his eyes and a small quirk of a smile appeared to be tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yes," he replied, "is that a problem?"

Hermione felt a blush begin to rise in her cheeks and chided with herself. "No, not at all. It just didn't sound like a very manly job."

Dumbledore steered her around a corner and chuckled lightly. "Watchers can be male or female, it just depends on who the council chooses."

"There's a council?" the confused teen asked.

"Yes, there is a whole group of trained watchers ready for when the next slayer is called. They all gather information about the creatures that you are to fight and keep it in secure places." Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question but Dumbledore cut her off with a swish of his hand. "How about you save any questions you may have for when we meet up with your watcher."

Hermione now glanced around to where her professor had been taking her and realized that she had no clue whatsoever to where she was. Taking it up with him she asked, "Where are we?"

"We are in the passage behind the hospital wing. There is a whole other part of the school here," Dumbledore answered.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Why have I never been here before then?"

"This part of the school hasn't been used for years. It has always been here but when Salazar Slytherin left, it was forgotten," Dumbledore explained.

"And why was that? Why are you finally using it after all these years?"

Dumbledore could see why Hermione had been chosen as the slayer, she was so dedicated to seeking out the unexplained answers. "Well, this summer, the school board got together and decided to re-open it for the new subject that is now going to be taught at the school."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "New subject? What new subject?"

Dumbledore rubbed his temples and sighed, "the questions never end with you, do they?"

"No. What new subject?" Hermione repeated, pestering the poor old man.

"Well it's not really a new subject, more like an option."

"Okay, well, what does he do?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, "He's going to be sort of like a counselor for troubled students. He's going to be there for students who just need to talk. He won't give any tests or anything, he's just going to be there for when people need him."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "Except it will be a class as well?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said simply, not wanting to start up another round of debated speech.

Hermione just walked along next to Dumbledore, turning this new information all over in her mind, then and asked, "Well, who is my watcher? Do I know him?"

Just then a voice spoke up from ahead, "is this she Albus?"

Hermione looked up as Dumbledore answered, "Yes Charles, I've brought you the newest slayer." The man standing in front of them was of medium height. Looking quite dorky in his tweed jacket, Hermione thought to herself. His light brown hair was swept back in a sort of hopeless manor that made it look like he ran his fingers through it a lot. He was wearing a pair of rounded glasses and overall the whole effect made him look that much more professor-like.

Charles stepped over anxiously to shake his new slayers hand. "I am Charles Travers," he commented, sounding quite like a robot, "It's wonderful to finally meet you Miss Johnson."

Hermione smiled warmly, "it's nice to meet you to Mr. Travers, please call me May. I take it we're going to be working together so I'll be going first name basis only."

Charles grinned widely, revealing extremely white teeth, "Alright then, you may call me Charles," but then he stammered, "E-except for when I'm teaching."

"'Course," Hermione agreed.

Just then, Dumbledore stepped in. "Well, overall this has gone quite well. There's been no shouting or threatening. I take it to be a success." Both Hermione and Charles looked at Dumbledore bewildered and Dumbledore continued to speak, filling the now uncomfortable silence, "how about we step into your classroom Charles, and discuss what is about to happen." Charles nodded graciously and they all stepped through the doorway they had been standing in to enter the classroom.

It was a large classroom with a high ceiling and big windows covered one of the walls. The rest were lined with bookshelves filled to the brim. Glancing at some of the titles, Hermione couldn't wait to get her hands on some of them. There weren't any desks, but there were four large tables, each in one corner of the room.

There was a doorway at the front of the classroom that Hermione soon found out led to Charles office, in which, conveniently, the walls were also lined with books. There was an ancient tea set sitting on one side of the desk and the rest of it was covered in random papers covered in writing.

Charles left them waiting in his office and ran out to get two other chairs and when he came back in, he politely offered Hermione his comfortable desk chair.

"So anyways, down to business," Charles exclaimed cheerfully, "what is it we need to discuss?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "well, there's the matter of when Miss Johnson is supposed to see you."

"Ah yes," Charles paused to clean his glasses before continuing, "If thought it'd be best if you came to see me everyday the week, so we can train, say, an hour before classes start. That way, you won't miss anything and I won't interfere with your homework time."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, "Alright then, we can't start today though, cause classes start in a half an hour, but tomorrow would be good."

"Good," Charles stated and they both turned to look at the headmaster again.

"Just so you know," Dumbledore spoke directly to Charles, "she hasn't been trained yet. Nor slain any real vampires. As a matter of fact her experience with the whole lot is quite at zero."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, a little angry, "I did have dreams about bits of it."

Charles held up both his hands to stop the fighting. "Okay," he compromised, "I was going to train her anyways, and May, you'll have to tell me all about the dreams that you have. And if there's anything else that happens I need to know about it. Has anything suspicious happened lately?"

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable about this for some reason and started into a long speech about the 'suspicious' happenings she had been through so far, "Well, I do have really weird dreams about killing vampires and Voldemort killing me and such. But when I was on the train, there were these weird demon dudes. Sort of like a skinny, tall Mr. Potato head."

Just then Charles interrupted, "Demon? Really? Could you describe them for me?"

"Well…" Hermione thought hard, trying to remember exactly what the demons looked like, "they had skin like an elephant, and it seemed waaaaay to large for them. Ummm…they were bald…oh and they had the evil red eyes, totally classic for a monster. And they had really long, sharp claws. I know because one of them scratched the heck out of my arms," At this point, Hermione pulled back her sleeves, planning to show them the cuts, but they were gone! "Hey! They were there yesterday!"

Charles smiled and explained; "slayers heal faster then other people." Hermione nodded understandingly and he asked, "Was there anything really distinguishing about these-err-demons?"

Hermione scratched her head thoughtfully before replying, "You know, they had no nose and mouth. Is that distinguishing?"

"Yes," Charles started murmuring to himself, "that should narrow things down considerably for my research."

Just then Dumbledore spoke up, "Did you kill them Miss Johnson?"

Hermione's cheeks flamed, "No, I just threw them off the train."

Dumbledore turned to Charles and raised his eyebrows, "You'll have to hurry about training her and researching about these demons. No one knows when those things will come back for her. They could attack from anywhere."

Charles said nothing but nodded, but Hermione spoke up, "what do you mean 'attack'? When I signed up for this I didn't know I was going to be attacked at all!"

Both men turned to look at Hermione with serious looks on their faces. They both knew that she was really young, and she would be fighting for the rest of her life. "May," Dumbledore started up, "you know you didn't really sign up for this. It is an honor to be chosen from millions of girls to protect the world from evil forces."

"And I'll teach you to react to attacks," Charles jumped in, "you'll be so ready, it won't even be a surprise when it happens."

Hermione sighed reluctantly, "okay. As long as I feel ready about it."

"You will," Dumbledore and Charles chorused.

They all sat in silence for a while, adjusting to what was going to be when Hermione suddenly remembered, "Professor Dumbledore, when I was on the train, right before I fought those demons, well, there were no students in that part of the train…it almost seemed as if they disappeared."

Hermione watched Albus closely for his reaction. The information didn't seem to surprise him, he nodded. "Yes, indeed Miss Johnson. Students have been going missing. Its been troubling me greatly, the parents will start writing soon, and then the Daily Prophet will soon find out, then the ministry will come…" he trailed off, looking quite troubled.

Hermione patted his arm absent-mindedly. "Its okay," she comforted, "we'll find out what's going on. I'm almost sure the demons are connected to the missing students. So, if I find the demons, I'm sure the students will be right there."

"Exactly how many students are missing, Albus?" Charles questioned, looking worried.

The old headmaster shifted uncomfortably, "As of now…eight…but I'm hoping to find them soon."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Eight? That's certainly a lot. How did anyone not notice anything yet. I would say it should be obvious that they're gone."

"No one knew them. They were all first years," Dumbledore replied.

"First years? But why would someone want to kidnap first years. They're no threat at all, they're only starting to learn magic," Hermione thought out loud.

Charles spoke up, "Maybe someone didn't want any first years to come to the school this year?"

"But some did come, we had nine others," Albus contradicted.

"Well maybe whoever is doing this is just glad they got a few," Hermione sighed, "maybe whoever it is wants the light side to be narrowed down…"

A silence.

"Voldemort."

It was more a statement than anything. Both men looked up at Hermione, confused. "What does Voldemort have to do with any of this?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione summarized her thoughts, "Well, that basics that we know are that the dark and light sides have always been fighting. So it makes sense that Voldemort would team up with a group of uglies to do his bidding of shaving off the weak end of the light side, right And I have been having strange dreams about him..."

"It does make sense," Charles agreed, "but there are so many other things that could have happened. It possibly could not involve Voldemort at all."

Hermione nodded, understanding, "I know, we really do need to research," Hermione glanced at her watch quickly, "but I need to get to class, so I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

Charles nodded in agreement, "'Bye." Dumbledore also waved and both men watched as she skipped off to class.

**:-)**

**Hey guys, so I'm done writing this chapter and I've just re-read it and I know some of you are going to hate me because I said there'd be action in it but I thought this would be a good place to cut it off. There was a little bit of a romantic scene, we met the watcher (by the way what do you think of him?), our problems are set out in front of us…I didn't want to go too long, so vwalla…this is the chapter. It's al necessary for the story though, just so you guys understand…hope you adored it! I absolutely swear there will be violence in the next chapter kay? Oh and I owe you guys tons of kissed for the awesome reviews! Thanks to: hyperkitti (thanks for the advice, i'll try to take most of it...and I might take you up on the beta offer, when I have the next chapter i'll send it to you :P), LilyFan78 (thanks! don't worry, I won't just end it, i stick with my stories), amrawo (hope you absolutly cherish this chapter LOL), AidenShadowBreeze (I updated, hope you love it), and Reanne1102 (thanks).**

**Love and smooches,**

**Sakura-sweeti**

**Next chapter: Hermione trains with Charles and then goes off to hunt vampires…but someone sees her! Stay tuned…**


End file.
